Becoming Book
by Chronoquest
Summary: It may take a while, but he must become Derrial Book, Shepard of the Southdown Abbey. Character Study.


**Title**: Becoming Book**  
Author**: Cade**  
Spoilers: **No.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by people who are not me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Originally written for the jossverse LAS contest on LJ. Prompt was "Habits." This is the extended version from the contest. The original ended before "A year later…"  
**Summary:** It takes a while, but he must become Derrial Book, Shepard of the Southdown Abbey.

It had to start with the walk. He was too used to walking with pride, shoulders back, head aloft. He had to rewrite himself. It was the only way he could conform. Sighing quietly, he forcibly hunched his shoulders, feeling the way the muscle reacted differently, how it stretched tighter at the action. A small frown appeared on his face. He supposed he would have to get used to it.

Slowly, the man took a step forward. No, that wasn't what he needed to do. He needed to be more humble, slower, and softer. He tried again. There. That was much better. He tested it, walking around the small room of the Southdown Abbey. He had to correct his walk several times, as his body tried to slide back into the way he was used to walking. It wouldn't do.

He took a small break, staring in the mirror. The Order had long hair. He was glad that he had not cut his in a while. He had watched them, with their hair tied tightly back. He grabbed a small band from the sink, using the comb to stretch his white hair behind his head. He was beginning to look more like a Shepherd, but he needed the attitude. He was too used to too many things. Moving quickly, never doubting. He needed to forget these. He needed to forge this new identity.

"My name is Derrial Book," he said aloud, testing his words. That wouldn't do. Too fast. Too prideful. He dropped his voice, adding slight gravel to it. "My name is Book. I am a Shepherd." Better. He would definitely need to practice this for hours.

Sharp brown eyes opened the book – the Bible. He had looked at it before, but never with the sincerity of a Shepherd. He would have to learn this. He would need to read the entire thing. He sat in the wooden chair, making the mental reminder to hunch his shoulders slightly, to seem more humble, more sincere.

"In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth," he spoke in soft, even tones, keeping the slight gravel to his voice.

* * *

A year later, after being officially inducted into the Abbey, Book found himself wandering Persephone, carefully trained eyes on the ships surrounding him. He had learned much in his year at the Abbey. Meditation, belief, happiness – now it was time to release the new Derrial Book out into the 'verse. He was approached by a man, claiming to be from the _Brutus_, but one look at the ship made him shake his head good-naturedly and move along. The Firefly class ship caught his eye and he found himself drawing closer to it.

A young woman, sitting in a chair and casually twirling an umbrella said, "You're gonna come with us."

He looked over at her. "Excuse me?"

"You like ships," she insisted, slowing straightening. "You don't seem to be looking at the destinations." He took another glance at the Firefly. "What you care about is the ships, and mine's the nicest."

He allowed a passive look to cross his face, as he turned back to the woman. "She don't look like much," he commented, eyes carefully gauging her reaction.

The woman smiled. "Oh, she'll fool ya. You ever sail in a Firefly?"

"Long before you were crawling," he responded, once again allowing his eyes to drift towards the ship. "Not an aught-three though. Didn't have the extenders. Tended to shake."

The girl stood, drawing closer to him, the grin still prominent on her face. "So, uh, how come you don't care where you're goin'?"

"Cause how you get there is the worthier part," he replied, unable to look her in the eye, instead allowing his eyes to drift to the right of the young woman. He smiled.

"Are you a missionary?"

"I guess. I'm a Shepherd from the Southdown Abbey. Book." He didn't realize until now how easily it was to say the name. He extended a hand towards the young woman, feeling for the first time as the man he was trying to be – as he taught himself to be. "I'm called Book."


End file.
